It's About Time
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: When Steve Rogers wakes up in the 21st century, he's surprised his role of "Captain America" has been replaced by another World War 2 super-soldier. Apparently, Howard Stark was able to transform Karen Carter into America's new golden hero. The problem, she's been around since 1943. Will Steve be able to regain his position and join the ranks as an Avenger?
1. 2014

**Chapter 1**

**2014**

_Lemme explain first off when this takes place: it's about a year and a half after the Avengers fight Loki. The events of Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 have taken place, so this fanfic may contain spoilers. So basically, I'm messing Steve's life up even more. He has been found, but the year is 2014 instead of 2012. The Avengers have already formed, and they're preparing for another battle, this time against the shape-shifting aliens called Skrulls [made by Marvel, not me]. And that's about it :)_  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't the Avengers, Marvel, Skrulls, Stark Tower, blah blah blah. I own my OCs and plot. That's it._  
_**Please R&R  
Rated T **because I'm the author and I have a dirty mouth ;)_

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'll know what to say."

"Protocol 13 is prepared."

"We'll see if we need it or not. Hold on, he's waking up."

Steve Rogers's eyelids fluttered, opening to a blinding light and the sounds of New York during midday. When his vision had adjusted, he made out a tall figure near the door. The room seemed familiar. 1940's décor decorated the compact area, and the attire the woman by the door was wearing almost convinced him it was still 1943. Almost. But the radio convinced him otherwise. The ballgame... He had been there, when he was a kid. Fifteen years ago... Then how?

Rogers began to rise from the bed, expecting to tower over his new opponent. On the other hand, they were almost equal in height; she was a few inches shorter, maybe 6 foot. Although she wore a floral dress in modern style from the Captain's era, she looked strong and not someone to cross. But there was recognition in Cap's mind, she had facial features similar to Peggy.

"Where are we?" Steve questioned threateningly.

"You're in recovery in New York City," she replied matter-of-fact.

"Who are you?"

"A captain, an agent. My name however, is Karen Carter."

"Carter? Where's Peggy?"

"She's my sister. She's working right now. We didn't expect you to wake up today."

Disbelieving, Steve lunged at her throat and lifted her off the ground. He was surprised by her weight. Karen appeared so skinny yet - his brain made a connection. The extra weight was muscle. "Tell me the truth."

"Steve, I don't want to fight you. And honestly, you don't want to fight me. Put me on the ground and I'll tell you the truth. Hold me for another five seconds, and I'll knock you out for another 70 years." He dropped her, expecting her to fall flat on her face. Rather, Karen landed gracefully on both feet.

"Thank you. Now I believe this is what you wanted," she picked up the newspaper on a small, round table.

The Captain grasped it out if her hands.

The headline screamed...

"CAPTAIN STEVE ROGERS FOUND ALIVE FROZEN IN ICE!"

And a subtitle: _"ANOTHER WW2 SUPERHERO; WILL HE JOIN THE AVENGERS?"_

"Look at the date."

He read it aloud. "June 4, 20- 2014? That's not right! It's 1943!"

"No, it's not. The Director wanted to break it to you slowly. I didn't. So I'm just gonna throw facts at your face."

"W-what? No! Peggy! Where's Peggy?!"

"That's sorta...classified. You'll get that answer later. Ask a different question."

He turned on her, glaring. "I'm gonna ask you one more time: where are we?"

"I just told you, Steven. Today is June 4 in 2014 and we are currently standing in your recovery room, located in New York City, New York."

"If it's 2014, how come nothing has changed?" Steve spun around the room.

"It has. And if you promise me you won't spaz out, I can show you."

"Is this all a joke?"

"I'm dead serious. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Crashing the plane and passing out in a bunch of...coldness," slowly, he sat down on the bed, his hands covering his face.

"Sounds accurate. Although Howard-"

"You know Howard?"

"Hell yes I know Howard Stark. His son, Tony is a handful and a pain in the ass. He's 44 years old."

"Howard? Howard's not-"

"No. Tony is, Steve."

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Rogers yelled.

"Steve, calm down. Look at me. It's okay. It's all okay," she gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"NO IT'S NOT," he slapped her away.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

But it was too late; Steve had burst through the door, setting off alarms.

"Good job. Remind me to hit you in the head for that," Fury's voice commanded in Karen's ear.

"Oh shush it. Where's he heading?"

"Times Square."

"Perfect."

* * *

Steve marveled at what he saw. There were TVs the size of a RVs on the side of buildings that scraped the sky. Cars honked, but they didn't look like cars... They were alien, as if from a different country. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by a bunch of Acuras, cutting off the civilians. A man exited from one of them, Karen approaching with him.

"Captain Rogers. Welcome, to the 21st century," Fury shook hands. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah...yeah... It's just... I had a date."

"Hey look! Captain America!" someone shouted from behind the wall of black metal. Steve turned to their direction.

Karen smiled and waved, as people began to snap photos.

"Sh*t," she swore under her breath.

"I had wanted you to keep your media image down until we sorted out the Avengers situation," the Director hissed.

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"Get in the car! Both of you!"

* * *

"All I want is answers!" Steve pounded his fist on the table.

They were in a secure SHIELD room, complete with barren titianium walls. There was a single metal table, of which Karen and Steve sat across from eachother.

"Okay, okay, relax. You'll get to ask your precious questions answered as soon as we can."

"I JUST WOKE UP IN ANOTHER CENTURY! YOU CAN AT LEAST ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS!"

"OKAY! FINE! ASK!" Karen pinched her nose. She didn't like yelling.

"Did we win the war?"

"Yes."

"Praise Jesus. Thanks...ma'am. Now, _what_ are you?"

She laughed. "Do I look like an alien or something?"

"When I picked you up by the neck, that would of killed a normal person, yet you didn't even wince. Just, explain."

"I'll have to start from the beginning."

Rogers leaned back in his chair and sternly crossed his arms. "I've got all day."

Sighing, Karen Carter began.

"The day you disappeared, Howard Stark went insane; America went insane. Although the threat of Schmidt had been deminished by your sacrifice, the world was still at war. With you in the lead, America had been winning. But now, you were gone.

"I had been active during the war; as active as I could be. Like you, I previously had health issues. A heart condition to be exact. Stark became desperate, and he studied Erksine's work. After a year of hard work, he had replicated the serum. Of course, he didn't know if he had completed it successfully. He chose me. It worked, perfectly. Super strength, strategic war planning engraved in my brain, can't get drunk, you know. I helped win the remainder of the war. He built me a shield, a suit; I was the new Captain America. They called me that too. The day it ended; it was glorious. I wish you could have been there. I had heard of you, everyone had. A lot of glasses were raised to you on V-E Day."

"V-E Day?"

"Victory In Europe Day. May 8, 1945. Now I had survived the greatest war ever fought in history-"

"Great? It wasn't great."

"My dear Captain, the power it had, the countries that it united, it was great. Terrible, but great."

"Yes, I'll agree. But back to the part about being Captain America-"

"The people. They needed something to believe in. The title 'Captain America' already had so much hope, trust and love... It'd be a dying shame to destroy it. News got out you were truly dead, or so it was thought back then, but Captain America lived on. I put on the suit and I smiled. I was America's new golden girl."

"Hmph."

"But, like I was saying, I had survived. I wouldn't grow older; I would stay a hero forever. I watched the world grow: technology, culture, people. Since I grew up with the computers and phones, I was very knowledgable about them. Hell, I could hack into Stark Industries systems if I wished. Two years ago, the Avengers were assembled. We're basically a bunch of misfits with superpowers that protects the world from psychopath villians. I'm sort of the leader and original founder. And Fury's gonna kill me for asking so soon, but, wanna join us?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to fight yet. Get over the shock and-"

"Oh no, no! I don't mean that tomorrow I'm gonna send you on the front lines. I mean, if you want a place with us, I'm offering it. You can stay in Stark Tower with the rest until you're ready."

"What's a Stark Tower?"

Karen smirked and then muttered, "This will be fun."


	2. Stark Tower

**Chapter 2**  
**Stark Tower**

"It's ugly," was the the first thing Steve said when it came into view.

Karen laughed until her sides hurt. "You, you t-tell that to Stark," she said in between gasps.

"Maybe I will."

"That's brave."

* * *

When they walked into the lobby, Jarvis greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Carter. May I ask who's with you?"

"His name is Steve Rogers. Go tell the others to meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes," Carter replied.

"Lovely dress, might I add," Jarvis sassed.

"Shut up."

"Did the wall just...talk to us?!" Steve exclaimed, ready to attack the voice.

"Eh, that's one way to put it. His name is Jarvis. 'Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System'. He's an artificial intelligence, built by Tony for Tony. He serves the rest of us, but his true loyalty lies with Stark. He's everywhere in the Tower, and in Tony's suits."

"Suits? Like, business suit?"

"C'mon get in the elevator."

"That's an elevator?! It's fancy."

"Get used to it."

Steve succumbed, joining Karen on the elevator. She was still wearing the flower dress.

"Okay. I need to explain my damn colleagues, which you're about to meet. Tony Stark, he's better known as Iron Man. Tony built a suit of armor to escape from captivity in Afghanistan once, and the idea has grown into a high tech, invincible armor powered by his arc reactor. The arc reactor is in his chest to keep his heart pumping. Now, there's also Bruce Banner. You should know that many people have tried to replicate the serum. Dr. Banner was one of the failures. However, when he's angry he turns into a 500 ton, green 'monster' called The Hulk that has enough strength to turn you and me into doormats. I've had to fight him once," she paused to chuckle. "It wasn't enjoyable."

The elevator dinged, opening to a floor decorated with posters of various bands and movies. Steve observed some of the titles: AC/DC, Imagine Dragons, The Band Perry, etc. The walls were painted a pastel turquoise.

"This is my floor. We each have one. Each living floor contains a bedroom, personal gym, office, and TV room. I brought you here because I need to escape this dress before I explode."

"You don't like it?"

"I've moved on from the forties," she scowled. "You can wait in the hall," Karen ordered, disappearing behind a door, returning a few minutes later. She wore black combat boots, camo jeans, a white studded jacket, and an AC/DC Tshirt. Her auburn hair had been let down to show it was drastically layered, almost to her waist and dip dyed blonde.

"Oh wow. That's different," Steve stared. She suddenly seemed intimidating.

"Stop staring."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's go meet the others," she smiled. "Only Tony and Bruce are here right now."

"Right."

They entered the kitchen after exiting the elevator a second time. Although he attempted, Rogers couldn't hold back his amazement. Everything was shiny and looked brand new. A giant flat screen almost covered an entire wall. Granite counters were polished so they shimmered in the light. An entire wall was glass, showing a magnificent view of New York City. They were one of the tallest buildings, and towered over many of the other rooftops. Near one wall, there was a stone island complete with a stove and oven. Three metal fridges were lined up, next to the counter. There was a microwave, toaster... But they looked extremely high tech. Steve noticed the logo. Stark Industries.

"Welcome to the kitchen."

"Whoa," Rogers gasped.

"Stark spent a few extra bucks on it."

"I can tell."

Karen's face stayed stolid, yet her blue eyes twinkled.

"Okay, what the hell is this- who's that?" Tony Stark entered. By his appearance, Carter guessed he had been working on his timed mile, as usual. There was sweat running down his face, an empty water bottle in hand, plus he was wearing black sweats and a Nike Tshirt.

"What the new time? 6 minutes?" she smirked.

"Well sorry Miss Six-Pack, I've been busy," he snapped poking her solid midsection. Carter scowled. "And you still haven't answered my question. Who's blondie?"

Just then, Bruce walked in. Upon noticing Steve, his jaw dropped.

"Steve Rogers! What an honor!" Banner imediently shook hands with the soldier.

"Thank you, sir."

"There's your answer," Karen turned to Tony.

"Steve Rogers? As in the first Captain America?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. Fury mentioned he may stop by. Captain," Stark nodded to him.

"Mr. Stark."

"Why is he here?" Stark whispered to Carter under his breath.

"He can hear you, you moron. And he's joining the Avengers. We went over this. Also, he's staying in the Tower."

Stark sent Karen a glance that meant a heated discussion was in store for their future.

"So now that you've met these lovely asses, I'll show you your temporary room."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, that's got to go," Tony observed the Captain intently.

"What?" he questioned.

"Ma'am. Sir. Those pants."

"I like it, appreciate it actually. Maybe I'll set orders for you to start acting that way," Karen crossed her arms.

It seemed like horror had just filled Tony's life; his eyes widened in shock. "No! Hell no!"

"Yes, hell yes!" Karen laughed. "C'mon Mr. Rogers."

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying. It's just temporary until we can clear out some stuff and give you your own floor. Tony had it decorated to replicate the forties best he could. However, if you want it different, just let us know. All of your personal items we could recover are on your bed. There's clean clothes in the closet. I have work to do, so you can either stay here, which I recommend, or you can explore the Tower. Just ask Jarvis to ring me if you need me for any reason. Dinner's at seven-thirty, and breakfast is whenever you wake up tomorrow. G'afternoon, Rogers."

"Wait!"

She turned, hand still on the knob.

"I just wanna- er, um... Thank you ma'am."

A little smile shimmered for a few seconds. "You're welcome. You should rest now. It's been a hell of a day." With that, she left.

But sleep was the last thing on Steve's mind. His brain was buzzing; so many questions with so little answers.

But the one statement that stood out the most: _I'm either going insane, this is a goddamn dream, or reality just left the universe._

He denied the slim possibility it was actually the truth.


End file.
